Episode Guide
This offers you info on each episode of Peasalls' Garden. 2000 Pilot: The original pilot episode. Back to School Special: September 14, 2000-I Love School!-Ally teaches everyone all about school spirit. SONGS: # In The Highways # Do Lord # I'll Fly Away # Amazing Grace # I Love School (And I'm Always Going Back) # The Ouchy Grouch Song # Sweet Sweet Spirit # His Banner Over Me Is Love # Who Did Swallow Jonah? # Wide as the Ocean Birthday Episode: September 28, 2000-3 Years Apart-The sisters celebrate their birthdays. SONGS: # Bongo # If You're happy # And The Green Grass # This Old Man # Erie Canal # Deep and Wide # This Little light # Down In My heart # In His hands # I believe God Can Halloween Special: October 14, 2000-God's Armor-The flower girls learn about the full armor of god, from Salvation to truth, to righteousness! # Onward Christian Soliders # Stand Up For Jesus # Climb Up Sunshine Mountain # God Loves Kids # Heaven is a Happy Place # Into my heart # Jesus Loves Me # Kumbaya # King Jesus Is All # God is so Good October 28, 2000-Heal, Don't Hurt-The girls stand up to their innocent gardener and learn God wants us to heal and there's no hurt too big for God! # A Friend is a Friend # Come Over To My House and Play # The Playtime Song # My Commandment # Only a Boy named David # How Did Moses Cross The Red Sea # Clementine # Silvery Moon # Buffalo Gals # Shenendoah Veterans Special: November 14, 2000-Lest We Forget-The girls think about good Christian soldiers of the past and present. November 28, 2000-The Find-Your-Talent Show-The flower girls feel unconfident in themselves, but Graham, Dale, Ally and Maggie organize a Find-Your-Talent Show to discover God's gifts given to us! Christmas Special: Dec. 14, 2000-The Nifty Nativity-The flower girls learn about Jesus' birth. Dec. 28, 2000-A Positive Plan-Leah has a negative attitude, but her sisters teach her to be positive and think positive! 2001 Easter Special: March 14, 2001-The Radically Righteous Resurrection!-The Flower Girls learn about the real meaning of Easter-Jesus' resurrection! Creation Sensation-March 28, 2001-The Flower Girls learn about how God created the beautiful world of Earth! Cry Babies!-April 14, 2001-The girls learn throwing fits is a silly thing when the school doesn't allow them to drink the water from their drinking-water fountain. Girls Under Construction-April 28, 2001-The girls learn to work for the Lord in a verse from Ephesians: 6/7. I'm The Queen of the Garden!-May 14, 2001-"Queen Sarah" learns a lesson about bragging: Whoever exalts himself will be humbled, and vice versa! You Go JoJo!-May 28, 2001-Joseph Jalapeno is the new sprout in the garden, but the girls are scared of him, then they learn Isaiah 41/10: "Do not fear. I'm with you." Songs: # Does Your Vine Grow Slow? # Get On Board # Father We Thank Thee # Go, Joe! # The B I B L E # Jesus Loves the little Children # Leah's Song # Hannah's Song # Sarah's Song # Joseph's Song Patriot Special: June 14, 2001-All Around America-10 sing a long songs of America, with words on screen. # School Days # Hokeypokey # Down By The River Side # simple gifts (It's a Gift To Be Simple) # We GATHER TOGETHER # Daisy Daisy # Hole in the Bottom # Battle Hymn of the Republic # Rig a Jig Jig # Skip To My Lou June 28, 2001- July 14, 2001- July 28, 2001- 2002 2003